Year of the Spark: May 28
by Sparky Army
Summary: John and Elizabeth take a little time off to have some fun. Next in a year's worth of Sparky stories!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Note from Author (fyd818): Many, many thanks to the lovely _Dia.Dahling_ for helping me with the golf terms. You, more than anyone, know I'm _not_ a golfer! And thank you to all who check this fic out – I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

A Golf Break

_fyd818_

* * *

"I can't believe, in all the time we've been married, I haven't taken you golfing yet." John Sheppard set down his golf bag on the small patch of green set up for the golfers on Atlantis, at the same time turning his head to wink at Elizabeth over his shoulder.

Elizabeth smiled endearingly at him. "We've only been married two weeks. When have we had time to go golfing?"

"Still!" John protested. "That's two weeks _too long_." Hands on hips, he stared out at the expanse of ocean stretched before them. "And we'd been dating for a long time before that – I could have brought you then." He turned away from the ocean, now darker because of the slanted light from the setting sun, to look through his clubs for the perfect one.

Elizabeth patiently watched him work. "Regardless, I'm glad we're here now. I can hardly wait to golf for my first time!" She pushed stray strands of curly chocolate-colored hair off her face and gazed out at the ocean.

John quietly mourned the time as he tested out his chosen club. They couldn't come out here until Elizabeth finished her paperwork and he finished his mission. Now the sun was about to set, and the light wouldn't be as good. But this was time to spend together, he couldn't complain _too_ much. "Here we go," John said. He walked up to Elizabeth and casually leaned on his chosen club. "I'll tee you up."

"'Tee you up'?" Elizabeth repeated dubiously.

John sighed. "We've known each other for five years. How could I _not_ have told you what a tee is?" How could that _not_ have come up in all the long hours they'd spent talking? Golf was his fourth favorite thing: behind Elizabeth, flying, and Atlantis, in that order.

Elizabeth shook her head at him in that cute little way John loved and smiled sheepishly. He slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer to kiss her forehead. "Well, then, this is going to take longer than I thought," he mused. Then he smiled and winked at her. "Not that I mind."

Turning her head back toward the ocean, Elizabeth rested against him and sighed softly. "Don't you love this time of day?" she asked dreamily.

"I don't know," John said. "I haven't really been paying attention."

Elizabeth playfully swatted at him as she stepped away. "So where's this magical tee?" she inquired.

"This—" he paused to hand her his driver so he could reach into his pocket "—is a tee." He showed her the little piece of white plastic before putting it in the small, pre-drilled hole in the fake grass. "Now then," he said, straightening, "this isn't what you pay attention to. You should be focusing on _that_." He pointed out at the ocean, where the ball would (hopefully) end up after she hit it. "What we're about to do is called _driving_. No, not like in a car, stop that! Where was I? Oh yes. The city doesn't have a full course, but I think you'll find this enjoyable," he finished with a smile.

"What do I do with the tee?" Elizabeth asked. She pointed to it with her club, as if afraid to touch it.

John pulled a ball out of his bag and balanced it atop the tee. "Here." Walking back to his wife, he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands over hers on the club. He positioned her hands correctly, so she gripped the driver in the right way to get the best shot. "Now, you have to make sure to hold it—" He paused to reposition her left hand a little. "—Just like that. Now then, don't move."

Elizabeth froze, feet apart, hands gripping the club with white-knuckled intensity, her curious eyes staring at him over her shoulder.

John smiled reassuringly at her. Then he repositioned himself and took her hands again, to help her with her first swing. Although they'd dated for almost a year, and had been married for two weeks, touching her like this still made his heart skip a few beats. He paused briefly to let the moment sink in. Elizabeth seemed to sense his mood – she turned her head a little more to kiss him, thus fueling the special moment. "Thank you for bringing me out here."

He chuckled softly. "Don't thank me yet. You haven't even swung yet." John gently swung her arms back, so the club was in the prime position to swing at the ball. "Ready?"

Elizabeth nodded eagerly.

"Then let's do this!" He guided her arms back down so the club smacked the ball perfectly. They watched as it flew out to the fifty-yard buoy with a whistle and soft _plop!_ when it hit the water. "Whoa, nice shot, 'Lizabeth!" He held up his hand for a high-five.

She chuckled, slightly embarrassed, and slapped his hand. "Thank you," she repeated.

They spent the next hour taking turns aimlessly driving balls into the water. They laughed, joked, and generally had an amazing time – then again, was there anything John could do with Elizabeth that _wouldn't_ be amazing? Golfing with her was the simplest yet most fun thing they'd done since being married.

That night gave John even more reason to love Elizabeth. He knew people always said the first year of marriage was the hardest – had even gone through that himself at one time – but he was _ready_ now, for this, for Elizabeth. He felt like he could do anything with this woman, and it would only make them stronger together. To him, she was perfect in every way: his best friend; the only person who could ever fully understand him; his soul mate.

And, now, she was his favorite golfing buddy.

_**-The End-**_


End file.
